The present disclosure relates generally to seed planting implements and, more particularly, to assembly/reassembly of seed planting implements.
Generally, planting implements (e.g., planters) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a hitch secured to a support frame of the planting implement. These planting implements typically include multiple row units distributed across the width of the planting implement, which are used to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. Thus, each of the row units may be secured to the support frame so that they move along with the rest of the planting implement.
Additionally, each row unit may include a pneumatic seed meter that controls the seed flow rate and/or the spacing of seeds deposited in the ground. More specifically, the seed meters may utilize a vacuum pressure to attach seeds to a seed disc, which is used to control the output of seeds from the seed meter. Thus, a vacuum pressure source may be pneumatically coupled to each seed meter. Accordingly, assembling a planting implement may include attaching each row unit to the planting implement frame and routing vacuum lines to each seed meter, as well as additional assembly steps.